


[Podfic] Someone Who Enjoys You

by Lockedinjohnlock (Podfixx)



Series: The Most Human [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson writes, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John and Sherlock promote John's book!





	[Podfic] Someone Who Enjoys You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Someone Who Enjoys You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521474) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> This wee story completes the The Most Human series. I have thoroughly enjoyed playing in this sandbox! Thank you, Lid, for permitting me to take charge of the sand for a little while and thank you, listeners for coming to play along with me! Happy Birthday, Liddy! 🧡💜💚💙💓
> 
> There will be a couple of days' break, now - I'll be back on Tuesday with the continuation of Division.


End file.
